


Lesser Demons and the Days of Their Eternities

by FelicityGS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Casual Magic, Alternate Universe - Magic, Demon Summoning, Demons, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid Tony, Kid Tony Stark, accidental adoption, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: Sometimes a demon just wants to finish watching the season final ofLesser Demons and the Days of Their Eternitiesin peace, not be yanked to the material plane by someidiotwizard.





	Lesser Demons and the Days of Their Eternities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schroedingersfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schroedingersfox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Smoke Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567256) by [schroedingersfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schroedingersfox/pseuds/schroedingersfox). 



> This takes place in the same universe as Fox's [Smoke Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567256), which you don't need to understand this one, but which you really should read anyway because it's very very good.
> 
> Fox, this is a _little_ different than how we discussed the accidental summoning, but I hope you like it anyway <3

There is actually nothing that Jajjung hates more than being summoned during the middle of a season finale. One minute he's leaned forward, watching Bez't'ial the Five Hundred Furies attempt to break up with their four member polymorphous relationship quadrilateral, the next, there is that awful stomachs-wrenching twist as he's yanked bodily across dimensions, blinking in _material plane_ lighting and trying to maintain some sort of dignity on his four legs while he gets his bearings again.

It has been a long time, even for a demon, since Jajjung has last been summoned to the material plane, but he still hasn't forgotten how it makes all three of his stomachs want to hurl.

As he gets his bearings, he notes several things:

First, the circle that was cast is _not_ done properly (which means he can absolutely ruin this summoner's day).

Second, the circle is _definitely_ aimed at some nature deity, not Jajjung the Stag of Petty Annoyances (which is it's _own_ annoyance).

And third, as his eyes _finally_ adjust to the lesser spectrum of the material plane, his summoner is...

_...a child?_

It might have been a while since Jajjung last ventured to the material plane, but he _does_ remember that it _definitely_ didn't tend to condone children summoning demons.

The child does not notice Jajjung right away, and Jajjung feels _at least_ half of his hearts pang a bit when he realizes the kid is hunched over an old text book, shoulders shaking, and _definitely_ crying. Which is _stupid_ , he should _not_ care, this kid just (poorly)(obviously fucked up) summoned him and during the season finale of _Lesser Demons and the Days of Their Eternities_ and he was _not_ recording it and--

"Hey," Jajjung says, shuffling on his hooves a bit awkwardly. He pushes a bit of the... dead sticks (Who was this kid trying to summon anyway?) out of the way and leans over at the waist over the kid. They've got a mop of thick brown hair, bony shoulders of the _very_ young, and, when they look up at Jajjung, doe brown eyes, which is criminal, because Jajjung has a soft spot for does and brown and deer in general.

"Uh," he says, awkwardly.

The kid, whoever they are, just bursts into more tears, and half leans up to wrap their arms around Jajjung's waist, right where the human _ish_ bit meets the deer _ish_ bit. Jajjung staggers a little, but gets his hooves planted properly, and gives the kid an awkward pat on the shoulder, feeling the _other_ half of his hearts pang, too.

Woo boy, but he is _not_ qualified for this.

"Hey," Jajjung tries again, after letting the kid cry it out for a few minutes. He can feel his sleeveless jersey is _soaked_ , and it's getting his fur a bit wet too. Awful.

The kid finally lets go, sitting back down on the floor properly and rubbing their eyes with the back of one arm roughly.

"Sorry," the kid says. "I just--didn't think it would work."

"Well," Jajjung says, and then his worse (better)(innate) nature gets the best of him, and he keeps going, "you did a shit job, I don't think you were even trying to summon me kid, and this circle?" He pushes a stick towards the kid with one hoof. "Fuc--dging garbage." He pauses; the kid is staring at him, just the tiniest bit of fear creeping in as they seem to realize that the circle is _not_ holding Jajjung in place.

Jajjung sighs, and runs one hand through his hair, letting his other rest at his waist.

"What's your name, kid?" Jajjung asks.

The kid, practically still a larva as far as Jajjung reckons, and totally helpless as such, sniffles a bit. "Tony," he says.

"Oh my Yzabaloth, that's--shi--fting fudge, don't just give demons bits of your real name, what do they even _teach_ here anymore?" Jajjung wants to throw his hands up as he recognizes the bit of _Tony-ness_ have actual _weight_ ; the kid--Tony's eyes well up again, and Jajjung makes himself chill. "Hey, no, don't. Fucking spider teating witch hazel, stop that. It's--stupid, but." He can't just _leave_ this idiot larva now, some other (less annoying, more murdery) demon will wreck their shit, because kids like this never learn to leave well enough alone. "I'll just have to teach you. Your demonic is _trash_."

"They don't just let us learn at school," Tony says, a little bit of resentment poking through, but mostly there's a shift on his face, a gleam of curiosity and _hunger_ Jajjung remembers well from... some _other_ human he used to work with, a long time (for humans) ago.

"Yeah, yeah, well. Don't get your hopes up, it's hard for humans," Jajjung says with a casual wave of his hand. "But maybe you'll do okay."

"You think so?" Tony asks, eyes bright, tears forgotten for now, and Jajjung feels all of his hearts melt at the same time, and _blessed angels_ , he hates and loves larvae so much.

"Maybe," Jajjung says. "Grab me a drink, and I'll talk you through how your summoning was fu--borked."

Tony grins, throws another quick hug around Jajjung's middle, and then rushes out the door, letting it bang against the wall--so probably home alone, and lonely, and _fuck_ , why did it have to be tonight of all nights?

Well, he's sure _someone_ in the group chat recorded it. He'll grab it from them later.

Awkwardly, he folds his legs under him, and then grabs the book to start paging through it. He can hear cabinets closing and glasses clinking onto the counter top outside, the bang of the fridge, and shakes his head.

He really _is_ the worst demon.


End file.
